1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preservation of animal hides. More specifically, this invention relates to compositions in which the hides are soaked to preserve leather-making properties and to substantially reduce or eliminate microbial contamination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that salt may be used for the preservation of hides. There is a need, however, to substantially reduce or eliminate the levels of dissolved solids in tannery or packing house effluents. It is also well known that the action of soaking liquor on animal hides and skin in the manufacture of leather articles can be improved by modifying the soaking liquor with various additives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,999 discloses a method of treating animal feedstuff to prevent growth of mold using a mixture of certain acids, for example, sorbic and propionic. It is also known that propionic acid is antimicrobial (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,483,003 and 3,697,651); that sorbic acid is a food preservative (U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,987); and dehydroacetic acid is antimicrobial in foods and beverages (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,474,228 and 2,722,483). The Merck Index (an encyclopedia of chemicals and drugs published by Merck & Co., Inc., Rahway, N.J.) indicates that methyl paraben is a preservative in foods, etc.
Problems of a unique nature are encountered in attempts to preserve animal hides, especially unwashed hides from freshly slaughtered animals. It is common to encounter hide deterioration caused by, at least in part, manure, blood, flesh tissues, dirt and other waste material associated with animals. The compositions of the present invention, however, substantially reduce effluent problems associated with the use of many preservatives, does not substantially affect the quality of the hides, and is effective for a substantial length of time.